FoxyxSplendid:Hearts on Ice
by AnAngelsTears
Summary: Why is it the mind always comes first before the heart? Fluff between two member of the new Superhero Squad on the block.


**Splendid x Foxy: Hearts on Ice**

Splendid flew through the town in a warmth from his speed spreading through his body and sustaining,even as the citizens had fell slowly around him in raindrops,not having the ability,or perhaps the bravery,to touch the rest of the world was covering in white.

"_Just once,ONE TIME I put my money where my mouth is,and now i'm buying skates for a race!"_The male cursed inwardly,wiping sweat off his brow with his didn't know why he said he could skate,in fact,he hardly lied at all,but when Foxy said she could,he wasn't in control of his ,he didn't know how to skate._"I might just have to wing it." _He murmured._"That,I know how to do."_

The male landed in front of a white building.The skylight managing to keep the entrance free of holding up a sign reading in bold letters 'Smoky's Locker' by the hinges.A few or more parked in the store's lot._"Man,this place is busy."_Frozen jaws clamped onto him,shivers running up his spine.

"Sheesh,if its so cold that I can feel it,it must be worse for those that are normal."Hurriedly,Splendid walked to the front door,them opening automatically when they sensed his the room in one glance,the male saw shelves stacked with sport shoes to surfboards in all people milling about looking for one thing or another.

The store was fairly big compared to others,both inside and squirrel twitched his ears,hearing the person come towards him before the person spoke."You lucky you showed up on time,I was just about to put them back on the shelf."

Splendid turned around, a white border collie with black patches and blue apron stood before dog wrinkling his nose in distaste."Errr...right.I'm glad then." He looked to the shelf,then back to the male."Where are the skates Smoky?"

The hound's lips formed into a smile."On the counter,ill ring you up."The collie,without waiting to see if the squirrel followed or not,turned on his heel and walked to the followed.

"Alright,here we go."Smoky patted a green box."These are the 'll be $27. or credit?"

The male sighed,holding out his wallet and plucking out the dollars."I swear your making out like a bandit dog."

"Ain't no shame in trying to feed oneself."Smoky replied,snatching the money and looking it over,counting the dollars."Now go away,and Merry Christmas." Splendid rolled his eyes,grabbing the box."Well Merry Christmas to you too."The male muttered,heading back into the cold crisp did not hesitate.

Spreading his gliders,he flapped once,catching the wind,and flew.

Flying towards his next destination.

The closer he got,the more silent it became as he was getting farther and farther from his smell of gas and baked bread left behind as he went to the now icy wildness of Happy Tree down to see trees with leaves of white,until he spotted his location.

The Lake of Everlue.

The lake itself was fairly large,as a baseball the constant cluster of trees,them instead surrounding the great pond closely,but not to the edge,as their fear of being sucked in was much gigantic compared to their anger.

As the squirrel neared there was more to the snow was completely un-tampered with,no footsteps,no garbage,and the lake was frozen,as anticipated,but also sparkled as the sun's light touched it's surface while it rose higher into the sky.A breath taking winter wonderland,courtesy of mother nature.

Splendid gently descended on the edge of the in the environment._"Wow...this is beautiful."_He took a deep breath,catching the scent of holly._"Giggles is right,this place is serene."_The male shook his head._"__Okay,better stop ogling and start training."_Leaning against the closest tree,Splendid pulled off the lid of the green box,revealing a red pair of ice skates,polished and shining. He pulled them out of the carrier and hiked them fabric feeling odd as it constricted around his feet,bringing the sensation under his feet of no grass,cement or even snow,but leather.

Carefully,Splendid stepped onto the ice,making sure not to fall as he just began._"This ain't so bad."_He thought._"If I can stand I can move."_ He pushed his head back,an ametuer's skate,not catching to the force quick enough,caused his foot to skid,and fall face first onto the ice before he knew it."Wha-?"Splendid lifted his upper body ,his reflection having the same look of bewilderment.

"How could this be?" The squirrel stood up abruptly,giving a low grunt."I have done great things no mortal could do.I can do better than mortals at their own game,but I FELL already?!"

"Well,as they say,try try again." Splendid sighed,more determined to learn this skill.Squinting,he pressed forward more with less force,moving a few ,the squirrel whooped in triumph._"Lets o more faster shall we?"P_ushing at a full force he shot forward.

The wind presenting itself with its one direction of his foot while pushing,only to gain the same smack dab on the ice.

"Hmph,so I guess you were lying when I asked if you could skate?"

The voice sounded amused. Splendid's breath hitched and he looked up into green irises."Foxy!"He exclaimed,jumping to his male able to see a fox with narrowed eyes looking right at attire consisting of pink gloves,skates,coat with cotton sleves,and a scarf wrapped around her neck,a symbol of a darker pink orb at the tip.

Splendid knew her mask was probably in her pocket,and her scepter can materialize at will.

"My name is Super Fox,not Foxy." She scolded."I've been telling you that since we met."The male merely shrugged,an apologetic grin on his face,but not sorry."You can't stop me from saying it."

Foxy looked exasperated,her eyebrows knit together."Are you sure about that?Just say it one more time and you'll be sorry." She miffed,"You haven't answered my thought you could beat me when you know nothing of how to skate?"

"Of course I do!"He retaliated,his neck fur bristling."I do know how to skate!What happened was an accident."He said more quietly,the silence then hanging in the air.

"Look Splendid,ever since I knew you your powers were used excessively. Ive never really seen you do anything without your that were on this planet,that hasn't gotta start relying on your own ,if these people know who we really our,the council WILL get us and do The Removal,but not only that,we'll be at risk here enemies will find us."She whispered.

Splendid took a deep breath."Relax Foxy,you shouldn't worry so much."Super Fox grit her teeth."I said stop calling me Foxy,and I worry enough thank you.I'm warning you,if the mortals put two and two together-if you lose your mask,were sunk.Now,act normal."She hissed,straightening her posture looking him in the eye. It caused Splendid to take a step back,aghast at how challenging they were,but he could also see concern.

"I'm doing one will find us out,and no one will take my powers away and make me a helpless nut!Can we just PLEASE drop this and start the race?"

Super Fox flashed him a glare."Whatever you say,COMMANDER."Sounding bitter as she emphasized the final word,causing Splendid to snort."Were going from here to the other side of the lake and it?"The squirrel nodded."Got good to me."She skated gracefully around him before standing next to him._"Show off."_

"On your mark..."His muscles tensed."Get set...GO!"

The two set off like curled his hands into eyes widened as he saw Foxy speed ahead already._"God dammit!How come i'm so slow?!" _

"Maybe Foxy is right."

A quiet thought said."Maybe you have been abusing your why your not as never train your body." Doubt ,Splendid pushed those thoughts back into the newfound wrath,he began to push harder,catching up to the vulpine._"Just watch Foxy!I will win!"_The distance began to thin between them until he could see her orange fur stickout like when the rage gave a final blow,passing looked with wide eyes of astonishment."Huh?!

His mind did not contemplate anything,he was too filled with eating away at his it knew was 'Win'.Breaking out of his stupor only by smashing into a mound and feeling icy claws run down his body.He yelped and blinked,feeling his arms and legs being able to move."Splendid!" Foxy felt his body move backwords slowly,and hear heaves as he was pulled,giving a grunt as he after a few moments ice under him once twitched his nose,seeing a large mound where a human sized hole was at its center."Guh..."

Foxy knelled before him,a look of restrained panic on her face."What was THAT all about?!"She hissed,grabbing his arm and hauling him up."How could you have not have seen that?!"The squirrel rubbed his face,shame he was now let his pride get in the way and got himself in that he'll ever let her know."I just didn't okay?!Now stop treating me like an idiot!"He snapped."All you ever do is nag like a parrot!"

Foxy was taken aback,a frown on her face and a flash of hurt shone in her eyes,but only for a moment that is almost missed.

Almost.

"I would if you stopped acting like one!She retorted,stomping a foot on the ground.

Their ears twitched as they heard a sound of cracks reach to eyes widened.

Thats when the ice disappeared from under her.

"Foxy!"Splendid screeched,bubbles appearing out of the surface,the male expecting the vulpine to use her scepter to save after a few moments.

There was nothing.

His mind in one mode now.

Rescue.

He jumped into the water,the icy claws of the dead returned with a vengence,scratching and sinking into his to drag him under.A loud cry wanting to escape his throat.This being a pain he could not powers could save even powers could not save him,how could a mortal do it? There was a flash,he saw a pink light gave him was no doubt it was Foxy's swam deeper and deeper to the darkness,the light being his coldness seeping into his lungs,his body,threatening ,he could see her,the light from the scepter illuminating her vulpine's eyes were closed and her arms spread open,her left hand clinging onto her scepter."I...gotta...get...her out.."He gasped,quickly wrapped his arms around her,and swam.His stubborness refusing the spirits screaming as he got closer to the surface,losing two began to seep into him the farther he was from the bottom.

Breaking the surface,his lungs swallowed butcketfulls of ,the squirrel clambered up,careful to not drop the body,it limp in his placed the girl on the a fist over her chest and a paw over the ,he began mind numb to everything but rescue ,Foxy's eyes snapped open and she hand releasing the scepter,it rolling off her of life brought relief to Splendid's eyes."Your alive."He sat up,coughing crazily."You-You saved me...without powers."

Splendid blinked."Yeah...Yes I life was on the line and I couldn't think of anything,let alone what powers to use,to save you."Realization banging his head."I don't need powers to rescue anyone.I don't need powers much if I have a strength of mind."She became silent,her face pink."Yes...See?You can do managed to save me without powers."

Splendid grinned."Your right."Now lets get you to some place warmer,your clothes are soaked."He gently picked her up,grunting."Splendid?"

"Hmmm?"

He felt warmth against his cheek,then it was gone."Thank you fool."

"Your welcome...Super Fox."


End file.
